Heartbeat Songs/Full Episode
Dancer (opening quote): You know when a day seems fine, then it gets hella serious? Well, I witnessed that. So did some friends. Ballerina: Hmm. What different of a day is this? Emma; It's gonna be different, aren't we on break anyway? Kitty: No dip. But no drama! Dancer: No gross food! Natalia: So... maybe it's a different day because we aren't in school. Ballerina: Yeah... Alyssa and John walk into the house. John: Well, maybe it is! Alyssa: Stop listening through their window. You seem like a creep. John: You were, too! Alyssa: Does that make any difference? (pause) John: No. Alyssa: So what's up, doc? Natalia: Doc? Alyssa: Yeah! Emma: Nobody does that. (theme) Ballerina: Guys, I'm going to visit my cousin! Dancer: Me too! Natalia: I CALL DIBS ON FRONT SEAT! Emma: Okay, I'm going. Alyssa: TAKE ME WITH! John: Okay. (at Ballerina's cousin's house) Ballerina: Oh, hey Melody! (Melody sits down with tears in her eyes) Ballerina: Melody? What's wrong? Melody: Go inside. Now. Ballerina: Mel- Melody: Christina, you have to. It's Jennie. (The gang goes inside) John: You didn't tell me her name was Christina! Natalia: Yeah, and what happened to Demi? Dancer: Something... happened. (they look at Ballerina, who looks up) Ballerina: What? (John raises an eyebrow and slightly looks at the camera) Ballerina: Oh dear lord, John! John: Sorry. Jennie: What's happening? (Checks her scarred wrists and arms) Jennie: I'm going to die. Ballerina: JENNIE! Jennie: Ballerina? Ballerina: Jennie, what's going on? Jennie: Get me to the hospital. Natalia: Oh man, I'll call 911. (calls 911) Operator: What's your emergency? Natalia: Hello, there's been a suicide attempt and we need your help. Operator: What's the address? Natalia: Hold on. (Turns head to Ballerina) Natalia: What's the address? Ballerina: bleep (for privacy) Natalia: bleep Operator: We'll be right there. Later in the hospital: Hospital Lady: Who are you here to see? Ballerina: Jennie Marie Smith. Hospital Lady: Room 315, third floor. Alyssa: You mean HEIGHTS?! Ballerina: Thank you. '''Come on Alyssa. (In the room) Jennie: Oh bleep, what have I done? Emma: You attempted suicide and we called 911. Natalia: ''I '''''did. They did nothing. Ballerina: I gave the address. Dancer: Should we sing to you... Ballerina: Jennie Dancer: Jennie? Jennie: Sure... (Sabrina enters) Sabrina: HIEEEEEEE! Emma: Not this again... Jennie: Who's that? Emma: Do we even know? Jennie: My favorite artist is Kelly Clarkson, so if you want to serenade me, that'd be great. Natalia: Who's going first? Dancer: Ballerina and me. Ballerina: Can me and Dancer go into the hall for a minute to discuss our song? Rest: Sure? (Ballerina and Dancer go into the hall) Dancer: What do we do?! Ballerina: She said Kelly was her favorite artist. We know so much, so what should we sing? Dancer: inaudibly Ballerina: Okay. They both go back into the room and sing Heartbeat Song. Emma: This is my heartbeat song, but I don't want to sing Kelly. Alyssa: Too bad. She's suffering. Natalia: You have to look behind her... Ballerina: Eyes? Jennie: Yes, eyes! Natalia: OH! I KNOW A SONG! Natalia sings Behind These Hazel Eyes. Jennie: So now what? John: Guess I'll sing. Sabrina: I'm going to get a Coke. (Sabrina leaves) Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Full Episodes/Scripts Category:Season 3